Windows serve aesthetic and functional purposes for both residential and commercial settings. For instance, windows may serve as passive light sources by allowing light from outside a structure to pass therein. Windows also help provide protection from the elements.
Conventional single pane windows, however, do not provide much of a barrier to the loss of heat. For example, the R-value (a measure of thermal resistance) of a single pane window may be approximately 1. In comparison, the R-value of a standard outside wall in the residential home may be 10 times that of the single paned window. Accordingly, single paned windows may provide some barrier, but it may not be a very effective barrier for preventing heat loss.
Insulting glass units are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,632,491; 6,014,872; 5,800,933; 5,784,853; and 5,514,476, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Insulating glass units (IGUs) generally include two panes/sheets/substrates/lites of glass in substantially parallel spaced apart relation to one another, with an optionally gas filled pocket therebetween. The two substrates are sealed together through the use of seals around the edges of the two sheets. These edge seals may be hermetic seals, e.g., when the gap between the substrates is filled with a gas. Once sealed, the IGU is formed and may be installed (e.g., to replace a single paned window) in a commercial, residential, or other setting. In comparison to a single paned window, a standard double paned window may have an R-value more than 2. IG units may have yet higher R-values. Additional techniques may be used to yet further increase the R-value of a window (e.g., application of one or more low-e coatings, tinting of the glass, placing a vacuum or near vacuum between the two panes of glass, etc.).
Although windows and their ability to reduce heat loss have improved in recent years, the purpose of windows has largely remained unchanged. Namely, windows are used to provide a barrier (e.g., for heat loss), but at the same time allow people to look through and see other people, things, places, etc., that are on the other side of a window. Indeed, windows tend to merely serve as a generally transparent barrier. A person walking down a street lined with shops will likely be able to observe that most of the shops have windows filled with merchandise (or examples of merchandise)—e.g., window shopping. Similarly, in order to provide lighting to items on the outside or inside of a window, a corresponding lighting arrangement (e.g., a street lamp, a spot light to highlight items inside the window, etc.) may need to be installed. Thus, conventional windows often are constructed, designed, and arranged to be looked through and not looked at.
One way to provide functionality beyond just being able to look through a glass window is to provide information or content on the window itself. For example, the owner of a shop could write on the outside or inside of the IGU. Unfortunately, however, simply writing on an outer surface of a window may not be aesthetically pleasing, and it oftentimes is not feasible to disassemble and reassemble an IGU. The inventor of the instant application has also realized that it would be desirable to turn a window into an active light source (e.g., at virtually any time of day) as opposed to an element through which light may pass (e.g., when light is shining from one side).
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in art to increase the functionality and versatility of insulated glass units while maintaining the basic IGU functionality as a “barrier,” e.g., to serve as a light source, vehicle for conveying information, and/or the lie. It will also be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved IGUs, and/or methods of making the same.
In recent years, light emission technology has grown. For example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used for both lighting (e.g., as in light bulbs) and display purposes (e.g., in computer monitors and televisions). LED technology has further lead to developments in organic LEDs (or OLEDs). OLEDs may provide increased lighting capabilities and versatility over their inorganic counterparts.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional OLED device 100 disposed on a substrate 110. OLED device 100 includes a conductive layer 106 and an emissive layer 104. These two layers are disposed between an anode 108 and a cathode 102. The OLED device 100 functions when an electrical current, e.g., from an electrical source 112, flows from the cathode 102 to the anode 108 (or vice versa). The cathode 102 passes electrons to emissive layer 104, while anode 108 removes electrons from conductive layer 106. This difference in electrons between the two layers results in energy, in the form of a photon, being released. Accordingly, the released photon passes through the substrate 110 and may be observed in the outside world. One advantage to the OLED process is that the above related photon (and many others like it) can create a light source that is very similar to “natural” light, e.g., in terms of the optical wavelengths produced.
OLED devices may be thin. For example, an OLED display without an attached substrate may have a thickness between 100 to 500 nanometers. Thus, when viewing an OLED on its edge, the cross-sectional area of the OLED may be virtually undetectable to the naked human eye.
The inventor of the instant invention has discovered that it would be advantageous to incorporate emitters such as OLEDs, polymer light emitting diodes (PLEDs), and/or the like, into IGUs. The inventor of the instant invention has realized that in so doing it is possible to turn the window into an “active” light source with a coloration similar to natural light, and/or to provide potentially visually interesting information.
One aspect of certain example embodiments relates to integrating emitters such as, for example, OLEDs, PLEDs, and/or the like, into the airspace of an IGU so as to provide general “active” illumination in commercial, residential, or interior applications, as a door insert, a door side lite, etc., thereby potentially complementing or taking the place of other light sources.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to building emitters into the IG window system, e.g., to enhance aesthetics and customer appeal, provide additional lighting capability for the inside or outside of a structure, serve as an integrated as part of a security or surveillance system, support advertising in commercial, residential, interior, door insert, or door sidelite applications, etc.
Still another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to techniques for providing an electrical connection between a drive voltage or power source outside an IGU to the emitters located within the IGU. In certain example embodiments, this may be accomplished using bus bars, thin films, and/or the like.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, an insulated glass unit is provided. First and second substantially parallel, spaced apart glass substrates are provided, with the first and second glass substrates defining a gap therebetween. An edge seal is provided around a periphery of the first and second substrates. An emitter is disposed in the gap. A conductive interface is formed in the edge seal, with the conductive interface supporting an electrical connection between the emitter and a power source located external to the insulated glass unit.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of making an insulated glass unit is provided. The method comprises: providing a first glass substrate; providing a second glass substrate; orienting the first and second glass substrates in substantially parallel, spaced apart relation to one another and defining a gap therebetween; providing an edge seal around a periphery of the first and second substrates; and disposing an emitter, directly or indirectly, on the first and/or second substrate. A conductive interface is located in the edge seal, the conductive interface supporting an electrical connection between the emitter and a power source located external to the insulated glass unit.
According to certain example embodiments, third and fourth substantially parallel, spaced apart substrates may be provided, with the third and fourth substrates defining a second gap therebetween, The emitter may be disposed in the second gap, and the third and fourth substrates may be disposed in the gap between the first and second glass substrates.
According to certain example embodiments, the edge seal(s) between the first and second and/or third and fourth substrates may be hermetic.
According to certain example embodiments, the emitter may be disposed, directly or indirectly, on the first glass substrate without any intervening substrates therebetween.
At least one bus bar and/or at least one thin film line may be electrically connected to the emitter in certain example embodiments. A wire harness may be provided in the conductive interface of the edge seal, with the wire harness supporting a wire connected to the power source and to a lead connected to the emitter, and with the wire harness being at least partially filled so the edge seal is an hermetic seal.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined in any suitable combination or sub-combination to realize yet further embodiments.